a Dream and a Nightmare
by Citalali
Summary: Lucy und Lilith haben eigentlich ein ganz normales Austauschjahr erwartet. Doch was passiert wenn nichts so ist wie es zu sein scheint? Wenn du nicht mehr weist wer du bist? Keine Ahnung mehr hast WAS du bist ? Parings: C E, E R, E A, ? OC, ? OC
1. Chapter 1

„Wollen sie etwas trinken ?" fragte mich die Stewardess und ich erwachte aus meinem Wachtraum.  
„Was?" fragte ich, „achso, trinken, Pfirsichsaft wäre toll" antwortete ich immer noch etwas verwirrt.  
„Träumst du wieder mal vor dich hin ?" fragte mich meine Zwillingsschwester und gleichzeitig beste Freundin. Wir waren auf dem Weg nach Washington, genauer gesagt nach Forks, wo wir ein Austauschjahr machten.  
Ich verdrehte nur meine Augen und las weiter in meinem Buch, obwohl ich glaube wirklich etwas abwesend war denn ich las seit einer Stunde immer wieder die gleiche Seite.  
„Ich denke darüber nach wie es dort wohl werden wird, ich meine in unseren alten Schulen wurden wir immer als verrückt bezeichnet und hatten nie richtige Freunde."  
„wird schon schiefgehen" War der einzige Kommentar meiner Schwester, danach wandte sie sich unbesorgt ihrem Buch zu. Wir waren beide ziemliche Bücherfreaks und kein Buch war vor uns sicher.  
Ich sah sie zweifelnd an: „Allein schon unsere Namen, ich meine hast du schon einmal von einer 'Lucy Hope' oder 'Lilith Deidre' gehört ?" Ich bin mir sicher das unsere Eltern als sie uns diese Namen gegeben haben ziemlich verwirrt gewesen sein mussten, allein schon die Tatsache das wir als Zwillingsschwestern zwei verschiedene Nachnamen hatten, die auch nicht im entferntesten irgendwie in unserer Familie vorkamen, war schon verrückt.  
„Hörst du mir überhaupt zu, Lilith?" fragte ich sie als sie immer noch nicht antwortete.  
Sie schaute mich böse an „ . .LILITH!" schrie sie fast schon, sie hasste es wenn man sie so nannte, sie bevorzugte Lili oder Dei, aber so bekam ich wenigstens ihre Aufmerksamkeit: „Okay, Lili, wie wäre es wenn du deine kostbare Zeit, die wir eh im Flugzeug rumhocken, mal mit deiner Schwester verbringen könntest?"  
„Über was willst du den reden ?" Fragte sie mich wieder so heiter wie eh und je, „Ach übrigens, Mom hatt mir gesagt das wir wenn wir ankommen von einer gewissen 'Esme Cullen' abgeholt werden die uns unsere Schlüssel gibt und und unser Haus zeigt."  
Ich sah fragend zu ihr hinüber „Unser Haus ? Ich dachte wir würden bei einer Gastfamilie wohnen ?"  
„Dachte ich anfangs auch, Mom sagte diese Esme Cullen habe uns dieses Haus geliehen, aber ich hab keine Ahnung wieso."  
Den Rest des Fluges rätselten wir noch über diese geheimnisvolle Esme und unterhielten uns über belangloses.


	2. Steckbriefe von Lucy un

Hier einmal zwei Steckbriefe von Lucy und Lilith :)

-

Name: Lucy Hope  
Spitz-/Rufname: Lucy oder Lu  
Geburtsdatum: 12. Juli 1995  
Größe: 163cm  
Augenfarbe: grau-blau-grün-braun  
Haarfarbe: dunkel Braun  
Statur: sehr dünn  
Vorlieben: Bücher, Tiere (Löwen, Hunde, Pferde, Wölfe), Musik, Klavier spielen, Zeichnen, Essen( :D), Pfirsichsaft, Mangos, Tomatensuppe  
Abneigungen: Tierquälerei, Fisch, Shoppen, ENTEN!

Name: Lilith Deidre  
Spitz-/Rufname: Lili, Li, Dei  
Geburtsdatum: 12. Juli 1995  
Größe: 171cm  
Augenfarbe: braun  
Haarfarbe: dunkel Blond  
Statur: dünn  
Vorlieben: Bücher, Musik, Shoppen, Klavier spielen, Wölfe, New York, Pfirsichsaft  
Abneigungen: Tierquälerei, Spinnen,


	3. Chapter 2

"Wow" rief meine Zwillingsschwester als wir vor dem wohl größten Haus, oder sollte ich eher "Villa" sagen, anhielten das ich je gesehen habe. Es war wirklich wunderschön, auf eine weise modern aber man hatte auch das Gefühl auf etwas sehr altes zu schauen.  
"Kommt schon! Ich muss euch eure Zimmer zeigen und ihr müsst auswählen wie ihr es gestaltet haben wollt! Außerdem müssen wir besprechen wann wir endlich shoppen fahren!" Alice war schon an der Tür angekommen und hüpfte dort herum.  
Esme machte den Kofferraum auf und wir trugen unser Gepäck hinein, während Alice schon mal vorging, erklärte Esme uns noch ein paar Sachen über die Schule:  
"Jetzt sind gerade Sommerferien, so habt ihr noch zwei Wochen zeit euch einzuleben bevor die Schule losgeht. Ihr werdet übrigens mit Alice und Edward zusammen in eine Klasse gehen und die Schulbücher und Hefte die ihr braucht haben wir schon gekauft, so braucht ihr euch um nichts mehr zu kümmern."  
"Oh das ist toll!" meinte Lillith und setzte sich auf das Sofa das in dem wirklich großen Wohnzimmer stand. Ich setzte mich neben sie und fragte mich gerade wo denn der Rest der Familie blieb als ich durch das große Fenster einen Schwarzen Mercedes vorfahren sah.  
Esme sah nach draußen:" Da sind sie ja wieder, der Rest meiner Familie war noch in der Stadt um ein paar Sachen zu besorgen."


End file.
